


Team Destiel

by Writer_Geekgirl



Series: Castiel and Dean: A Love Story [20]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 07:51:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12502484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writer_Geekgirl/pseuds/Writer_Geekgirl
Summary: Dean overhears some girls in a coffee shop talking about the Supernatural books and fan fiction. He attempts to prove Destiel trumps Megstiel.Fluffy and happy Dean :).





	Team Destiel

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place in the same universe as the other stories in the Castiel and Dean: A Love Story series.
> 
> This story was written in response to the prompt word: ship.

Dean sat in the coffee shop, waiting for Sam and Castiel to return from interviewing witnesses in the case they were currently working. Four men had disappeared over the course of the last three weeks. They just vanished. Dean, Castiel, and Sam had split up to interview the family members. Dean usually took Castiel with him, but Castiel wanted to try it alone for practice. Dean hoped the angel didn't get himself into trouble. Dean was the first one done, so he had arrived at the coffee shop rendezvous before the others.

Dean took another sip of his coffee, checking his phone again to see if Sam or Castiel had sent him a text message. He knew he was worrying too much, but that was his nature.

Two young women, a redhead and a blonde, walked into the coffee shop. Dean decided that they must be students given the proximity of the university and the backpacks they were toting. There was a time when he would have flirted with them, just for the sheer habit of flirting. Now, he felt old enough to be their father. The women gave their orders to the barista at the counter and sat down at a nearby table.

A few minutes later, the barista called out, "Cassidy." The willowy blond, dressed in black jeans and a Star Wars t-shirt, stood up to get her order. 

The barista called out, "Kaley." The thin redhead walked up to the counter. She was wearing a My Little Pony t-shirt, and purple jeans. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail. Dean smiled sadly because she reminded him of Charlie. The girls sat down together and started talking.

He took another sip of his coffee, ignoring the chatter of the girls until he heard one of them mention Castiel. He looked at them suspiciously and started to listen to them carefully.

Kaley said, "I downloaded the _Goodbye Stranger_ novel last night from the Supernatural website, like you suggested. You were right. Reading that scene between Meg and Castiel. I think I might have seriously changed being a Team Destiel to Team Megstiel girl. I'm totally shipping that. I'm so glad they started uploading the stories again."

Dean raised an eyebrow. Those damn Supernatural books were the bane of Dean's existence. He tried to ignore them, hoping that someday they would just magically vanish from the face of the planet. Why Chuck ever decided to put them out there, he would never understand.

"Gosh, when Cas says he remembers the pizza guy to Meg, and they were very fond memories, I swear that I just about melted," Cassidy responded.

Dean remembered Castiel kissing Meg in the hallway and referencing the pizza man after he watched the porn movie in the hotel room. That had been an awkward and terrible moment. He wondered if there was more to that story.

"And when Meg said they would move furniture after the mission was over, I was really rooting for them. It broke my heart that Meg died later in the story. It really made me hate Crowley for once." Kaley made a dramatic, heartbroken face.

Cassidy looked at Kaley sympathetically. "When Meg tells Sam to save Dean and her unicorn, I have to admit I teared up for a minute. Especially, because she had just called Sam's girlfriend a unicorn. She thought of Cas as her unicorn, it was so incredibly sweet."

Dean shifted in his chair, frowning. Meg had been dead for five or six years. Yet, he still felt jealous. He scoffed at himself.

"I read a fan fiction about Megstiel last night. It was so hot, like blistering hot. Cas was a college professor, and Meg was his student. They described him wearing glasses and a bowtie. Just so sexy to think about Cas in glasses." Kaley shivered visibly.

Cassidy exclaimed, "Oh, there's one that's a three way, Dean, Meg, and Cas. Dean's a contractor, working on Cas' house. Meg is Cas' best friend totally with benefits. And Cas is a writer and completely oblivious to Dean's crush on him. It's hilarious the lengths that Dean goes to get Cas' attention."

Dean leaned back in his chair. Somehow, there had to be a magical spell to make all fan fiction disappear. He frowned. If he ever saw Chuck again, he would talk to him about removing the stories.

He saw Castiel approaching the door. Castiel had his trench coat on, his tie was backwards, and his hair was a complete mess again. Castiel walked through the door, ignored the girls, and walked over to Dean and said in his low voice, "Hello, Dean."

The girls stopped chattering and looked at Castiel with their jaws dropped. 

Dean watched the girls out of the corner of his eye, as he looked up at Castiel and gave a wide grin, "Hi, Cas. How did interviewing the witness go, babe?" Megstiel, his ass.

Castiel looked startled at the term of endearment, but pulled out a chair and sat down. "Well, no one slammed a door in my face this time, so I'm making progress in my interviewing skills. I didn't find out anything relevant. Except Mrs. Wilson is convinced that Mr. Taylor is the one stealing her roses overnight. I don't have the vaguest idea who Mr. Taylor is."

Dean leaned over and kissed Castiel's cheek. He put his hand on top of Castiel's and squeezed it. Castiel looked confused, because Dean didn't often do public displays of affection.

"Is everything ok, Dean?" Castiel looked at him concerned.

Both girls were still staring at them with shocked looks. One of them was still holding her coffee in midair.

"Nothing that won't be better now that you are here, sweetheart."

Castiel looked at Dean suspiciously, "Are you sure we aren't looking for a siren or something?" He held out his forefingers to Dean's head, as if to try to detect any sort of strange energy in his partner. He frowned with a perplexed look.

"I'm fine, Cas. Can't I flirt with my boyfriend without him thinking I'm possessed?"

The girls started whispering back and forth to each other frantically. Dean grimaced a little when he heard one say, "But he's too old. Dean should be younger. Castiel should be shorter."

Castiel looked at the girls suspiciously. He said under his breath, "Dean, why are those girls talking about us?"

Dean whispered, "I'll explain later."

At that moment, Sam entered the coffee shop. The girls stopped whispering again as they watched in amazement as the moose-sized Sam came in and dropped heavily in the chair next to Dean, "So, get this, all four men went to the same gym. The guy who takes care of the pool gave notice the same day as the last man disappeared. His name is one, Roderick Charles. It seems that four men disappeared last year around the same time in Charleston, where Charles was responsible for maintaining a pool at a gym there."

Dean said loudly, "Good job, Sam. We just need to find this Roderick Charles, figure out what he is, and gank him."

Sam looked confused at how loud Dean was announcing they were going to go gank something. Dean stood up. "Let's get to the Impala, and go back to the hotel. We'll figure out where Charles went after he left town. Maybe talk to Jody and see if she can find him in the system." The trio stood up and started to head out.

Dean said, "You guys go ahead, I'll catch up in a minute."

He walked back to the girls with their mouths agape. He leaned over and smiled at them, "Team Destiel all the way, ladies." He winked, gave them a jaunty salute, and whistled as he sauntered out the door.


End file.
